User blog:Popcorn Is Love/Update: Feb.11.2017
Okay, concerning my last blog. I was basically said to be less active, due to assignments and exams. They all are passed now, that means I get a chance to be online. But there are some personal issues that happened to me, that caught me off guard and had me in a very bad status for a very long time. Everything is falling apart for me and I can't seem to find the solution, to all these havoc and negativity surrounding me. I don't want to reveal anything personal online, but I'll just tell you the minor changes in my life so far. I can be cold and harsh sometimes, also quite vengeful lately due to all of those clashing into my head. This was influenced due to some bullying experiences during childhood. Although, it didn't develop in childhood, it was basically succumbed when growing up. I have some temper issues too and I don't want to throw all of my negativity at people here, so I'll try my best to avoid saying any harsh things. I am planning to take a break. This is very crushing to me, because I really loved this community and I truly cherished it. Although, I have life to deal with and it has most of my memories and thoughts surrounding it, so reality is my priority at this point forward. I don't know when I'll be coming back or not, maybe until summer break or maybe after I graduate. My life starts getting harder and harder from this point forward, there's so many manipulative and heartless people surrounding me. The deadlines are getting closer and I couldn't get myself to focus, because I kept worrying about those stupid personal garbage that I didn't have to deal with. My grades are getting lower, because I also kept my worrying to the most useless things on Earth, which are to be named, all of my negative experiences. So to be straightforward with you, or to cut it short, I'm taking a break. You can call it a histus or whatever you want. Please don't be mad if I don't respond to your messages or comments on time, I'm really obliterated at the moment and I'm also busy with things I needed to do. Sincerely, Popcorn EDIT Okay, I may be coming back. I think I was exaggerating when I said, I'd leave for a long time or take a break. I realized that, I was viewing the world too negatively sometimes and it affects me to the state of depression. I think the one to blame, is my paranoia and some other factors considering paranoia. But still, I have other personal things to deal with, so I won't be really that active on weekdays because I need to go to school. I think I'll be more active on the weekend, due to no homework and less interaction and social confrontations that can cause me to slowly swing my moods from happy to sad to frantic. That's good news, I suppose, so I'm looking forward to coming here on weekends! But please excuse me if I may not be active on weekends too. I'm sometimes also as busy as hell, on the weekends. Sometimes these performance tasks and all of this miscellany can get me dizzy sometimes. Sincerely, Popcorn Category:Blog posts